Waiting On The Gallows
by El Chacal
Summary: Post-Cold. Casey faces the Bar Association to answer for her actions with an eccentric exiled ADA as her legal representation. Please read and review.
1. Discussions with Donnelly

Waiting on the Gallows

By: El Chacal

Disclaimer: Aside from the original character I'm introducing, everything pertaining to SVU belongs to Dick Wolf. No infringements of any kind are intended in any way. Don't sue.

* * *

Despite my age and the experiences of my life thus far, I find myself incapable of recalling a precedent occurrence in which an assistant district attorney left the chambers of a judge on the verge of tears.

That day happened to be today.

After the blonde woman left the building in a hurry, I was soon called in.

Judge Elizabeth Donnelly seemed imposing, though I tried my best to be as polite as I could, considering the way the blonde left her chambers.

"Your Honor, I'm quite certain that this is not a social call and I'm certain that I've walked the line as far as being an assistant district attorney is concerned, but why have you called me here, so far from Coney Island?" I could have started with a chirpy pleasantry, but the expression on Judge Donnelly's face silenced that attempt. It became as clear as the look on her face that her meeting with the other woman had been less than pleasant.

"Tomorrow evening, there will be a hearing held with the Bar Association of the state of New York. The committee, involving myself and District Attorney Jack McCoy, will convene to assess the actions of ADA Casey Novak."

"Your Honor, would this Ms. Novak be the same woman who had just left here moments ago?"

"One and the same." She took a breath to calm herself before continuing. "I've spoken with DA McCoy along with his colleagues Mr. Cutter and Ms. Rubirosa, who seemed to have recommended you to me."

"If you may permit me to ask, Your Honor, what kind of recommendation did Ms. Rubirosa give in my behalf?"

"Ms. Rubirosa has suggested that, in the event that Novak is censured, then you will take her place as interim assistant district attorney for the 1-6 precinct's special victim's unit."

I'm pretty certain that, after the cases I've worked on over on Coney Island, while more low-key and low-profile, there had been nothing left to surprise me.

I stand corrected.

"Your Honor, I have never envisioned the launch of my career to be on the crest of another's destruction. Nor have I ever dared to entertain the notion that the longevity of this opportunity would be in parallel opposition to the longevity of Novak's castigation."

"Regardless of what you hoped for, the present conditions are what they are and can not be changed to sate your conscience. I'm not enjoying it at all in any sense of the term but this is what needs to be done, considering what she has done recently. For now, I suggest you get set up here in Manhattan and get acquainted with Captain Donald Cragen and his unit."

"When is the hearing set for tomorrow night?"

"The hearing is at 8 o'clock." Donnelly replied, writing down the address on paper and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Your Honor. I'll look forward to meeting Jack 'Hang 'Em High' McCoy." I try to show that I'm at least enthusiastic over the situation before me.

Leaving the room, I felt my blood run cold.

I always wanted to move up in the world. I just never wanted it to be a trade between my life and the life of someone else, that's all.

Then my cell phone goes off.

It's my cousin.

Detective Chester Lake has been arrested for murder.

What a day.

* * *

A/n: this is the opening piece of something that struck me today. This chapter is done in the perspective of my original character. Before I go further, he is not going to be a Mary Sue character. He's going to have flaws like anyone else. He'll also be bizarre in a way. If this has peaked your interests, please reply with a review. It helps to see what I'm doing right and where I can improve. The next chapter will sway from his perspective to Casey's.


	2. The Courtroom Carnie

A/n: After due consideration, I have determined that it's too difficult to go in the range of POV styles. Therefore, I have chosen the normal style of writing. I'll do with what I know and I hope that will be enough. Several characters involved either haven't been seen for a long time or those who haven't been seen on SVU.

Chapter 2:

The Courtroom Carnie

* * *

Standing out in front of the courthouse, Casey Novak wished she could go back to a time when she would look upon such a building with a sense of belonging. Now, as she looked upon those steps, she felt the mindset of the convicted prisoner on death row moments before Old Sparky claimed another life in the name of justice.

She looked up at the stairs and dreaded the possibility that this would be the last time she would ever walk those steps again as an assistant district attorney.

"Good day, counselor."

Casey turned to her side to see a tall, white Hispanic man standing next to her dressed in black/white pinstriped pants, black waistcoat and long-sleeved shirt with silver cufflinks. Tapping his spat-clad shoes upon the pavement in amusement, he turned to face her, his eyes hidden behind tinted spherical shades. His moustache and trimmed beard, combined with his tone of voice made him look like a combination of Raul Julia as Gomez Addams and Jack Skellington.

Looking at his wristwatch, he noted that it was about a quarter to the hour. "Our day in court is not for another few hours and change. It's bad enough to know that you might very well be headed straight for the proverbial executioner's block, but it's even worse to have to wait for it to become official, wouldn't you agree?"

"What's it to you?" Casey said sharply. "You haven't been brought to task for trying to get justice. As a matter of fact, I don't even know you and you don't know me."

"No, but I have been called to task for many other things in my legal career, Ms. Novak."

"How do you know me? And what makes you think we're in the same circumstance?" Casey said, annoyed at his nonchalant statement.

"This isn't the way I wanted to get here. I didn't want my career to start at the potential cost of yours, nor would I have ever wanted to know that every day I stood in that courtroom as your SVU's acting ADA meant one day less for you. In fact, they never wanted me anywhere in the five boroughs. No one would take me in considering how I single-handedly alienated myself from the entire legal outfit."

"And you follow what?" Casey asked, wondering what the damage with the eccentric stranger before her was.

"The true purpose of my job, which is to deliver justice to the victims and their families and to prosecute the offenders, regardless how high up the food chain they are. A concept that has since been muddled by political aspirations and the policy of 'cover your ass' that has given us all a bad name."

Pausing for a moment, his fierce voice was replaced instantly with a comical tone. "Nevertheless; my disgust with politics not withstanding, as to the question of how I know you, it would have to do with my discussion with Judge Donnelly. She spoke to me about you. That, coupled with what I've been told by sources closely tied in the courtrooms, you deliberately held back lab reports. Someone's going to be standing in the corner tonight."

"That son of a bitch was going to walk and keep his badge after raping that girl. On top of that, I couldn't stop her deportation and her father had to watch her being dragged away by the INS after hearing the jury hand down a verdict of not guilty." Casey spat out as she looked him in the eye.

"And you had courtside seats for the outcome, didn't ya? As we speak, Detective Lake is trading in his badge and gun for the jailhouse ball and chain for busting a cap in the crown of Thomas Crane. The family of Alicia Hernandez is torn apart again. To top it off, you crossed the line by failing to hand in those pesky reports from the medical examiner thus staining your office while Thomas Crane left the courthouse a free man and now here we stand. If that hadn't been enough to think about, consider who your legal representation for this little soiree is."

"Who is it and why would I need it?"

"To answer those questions in reverse, it would have a lot to do with how 'well' you spoke with Donnelly and how 'well' that turned out. If you represented yourself, I would almost be tempted to imagine the committee breaking out a tub of tar and a sack of feathers just for you, my dear. Now, in regards to your legal representative, you might have to know something else about me personally."

"What is it?"

"I don't suffer fools, despite being one myself from time to time in the presence of beautiful women of course."

Realization hit her like a cinder block on her toes. "You are representing me? Why would they give me a representative younger than me?"

Taking his shades off, he looked at her with dark brown eyes that made him look older than he would have normally looked and gave a toothy grin, making him eccentric yet ominous. "Allow me to introduce myself, little Miss Casey. My name is Rafael Miguel Barbossa."

Changing his tone instantly, Barbossa looked Novak in the eye. "Never mind my age and whether or not you know me very well. Consider whether or not I can help you remain gainfully employed in the state of New York. In order to properly defend you from those vultures, I will need you to be on your best behavior, young lady. Should you decide to disregard my words now and act like a horse's ass, then you're on your own, free to take whatever fate they hand down to you with no room for plea bargaining or negotiations. For now, let's go in, have a soothing cup of Joe to consummate this relationship, calm our frayed nerves and prepare to face the panel of executioners."

Extended his arm, Casey shook her head and hooked her arm in his out of mental resignation. "And to think, all I had to do to get a main squeeze on my arm was to play defense on her behalf."

* * *

Walking inside the building, Rafael and Casey were greeted by ADA Connie Rubirosa, who shook Casey's hand and seemed hesitant about having any physical pleasantries with Rafael. After a brief chat, Connie asks to speak with Rafael privately.

Walking into the empty courtroom, Connie spoke first. "How does it feel to be back here, Rafa?"

"At first, I felt vindicated for my glorious, unannounced return to Manhattan. Now, having known that mi querida prima brought me back, dug me out from exile and raising me back to providence, I feel glad to be me again."

With that, he hugged her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks' cuz."

Pulling apart from their embrace only enough to look each other in the eye, Rafael smiled. "I hope all the arrangements have been made."

"Yes, they have and several others I added myself. Let's just hope it all works out for the best."

"How have you been doing for yourself here in Manhattan, Connie?"

"I've done well for myself. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch lately."

"Working for the district attorney tends to consume a lot of your time. By the way, I can't stand that smarmy pipsqueak Cutter. I don't know the guy and I hate him. Speaking of guys, I heard from your sister that you're dating a widower. What's the guy's name?"

"Reynaldo."

"Well, I hope Reynaldo treats you right, Connie." Rafael said with a smile on his face.

"You're lucky to find someone. I'm still on the lookout for 'Ms. Right'."

* * *

The moment Rubirosa and Barbossa left her there in the lobby, Casey found herself alone for a while before Elliot and Olivia arrived. Greeting her with a warm hug each, Olivia and Elliot started with some small talk before Casey told them about who would be representing her in court and who might end up taking her place.

"So what do you know about this Barbossa character?" Elliot asked.

"Other than the fact that he's been exiled from every borough in New York and he's anti-political, he's not too pleased with the way things are concerning his return to Manhattan. He even told me that he didn't like the fact that his career would be at the cost of my own."

"Not something you would normally hear from a lawyer everyday." Olivia said. "I know. I even think he has some axe to grind against the entire Bar Association, maybe even more so with Donnelly." Casey replied, remembering what he said outside the courthouse.

"What gives you that idea, Casey?" Elliot asked.

Before she could think of any answer, Rubirosa and Barbossa emerged back on the scene and introduced themselves to the SVU detectives.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, it is an honor to meet you. The Irish pitbull of the 1-6 precinct's Special Victims Unit." Barbossa said with an even tone. Yet, when he turned to face Olivia, his behavior changed completely. "Well, well, detective Stabler, Irish eyes must be smiling down on ya every day of the year for you to have a partner like her at your side. Detective Olivia Benson, I presume?" Upon her nod, he shook her hand warmly with a toothy grin. "It is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Detective Benson." Looking at both detectives, his tone turned professional again. "I only wish the circumstances were different though. Are you here to watch the proceedings?"

"Yes, and to offer any support we can for Casey." Olivia said, though both she and Elliot had become slightly on edge if even a stranger could see all the sexual tension and chemistry boiling dangerously between the both of them. That and they both noticed that he kept glancing at Olivia's figure through his peripheral vision from time to time. Snapping his fingers in front of Barbossa, Stabler brought the young ADA out of his mental reverie. "Sorry, the eyes wander and so does my mind around pretty women."

Gripping each of their hands in hers, which caused the tension to soften somewhat between Barbossa and the detectives, Casey smiled in gratitude.

Then she found her mind bombarded with a myriad of questions.

_**How will Barbossa perform in the hearing in my defense?**_

_**Will I still have a license?**_

_**Are they going to just censure me for a year or two?**_

_**Is this the end for my career?**_

As if he could have heard her questions, Rafael Barbossa turned to Casey and smiled gleefully. "Trust me, the fight's just begun."

* * *

What will happen in the hearing? Will Casey lose her job? Will the Bar Association reluctantly restore Barbossa to active duty as ADA for the 1-6 precinct's Special Victims Unit? What tricks lay up Barbossa's sleeves? Are Casey and Rafael facing an up-hill battle? Will Stabler and Benson find a broom closet to have wild crazy porn star sex in the courthouse?

Tune in to find out. And, as always, please be kind and courteous to review if you can.


	3. Confrontations & Introductions

* * *

Waiting On The Gallows chapter 3

A/n: A funny thing happened when I was writing chapter 3. I think, somehow, Fin Tutuola grabbed me by the ear and told me that he wanted in. Then I saw several other familiar faces behind him and I said 'Ok, you're in. You're all in.' Thus, this happened. For this story to proceed, I must tangle with the two sides of the law. Thus, I'm required to steer away from the courthouse for the moment and swerve straight to the big house. I had to turn my eyes away from the legal eagles and zoom in on the jailbirds or at least one jailbird in particular.

A/n: As always, if this story peaks your interest, please review. They are rewarding for a writer and they tell me if I'm on the right path or not. It builds me up constructively.

A/n: The opening line is from Frank Miller's Sin City. His character Hartigan, portrayed by Bruce Willis, says it in the story 'That Yellow Bastard'.

* * *

_Hell of a way to end a partnership. _Fin thought to himself as he drove towards the prison Chester Lake was remanded to following his trial. Nothing seemed to go his way today.

Nothing he asked for came to him.

A partner goes off and becomes a sergeant behind his back. Another partner goes off and commits a heinous crime against a fellow officer and then Stabler had to go and tap his phone behind his back.

In this mindset, he thought back to when he worked Narcotics. There had been no family-centered unity within their department. It had been a war and they stood in it as soldiers. Their objective: get the dope off the streets and whoever was used or dealing. If the 'animals' done one of their own in, it didn't make one bit of difference. It just meant one less user, dealer or proprietor on the street. Then he entered the Special Victims Unit, where he saw real innocent victims every day. His co-workers became a surrogate family for him.

The work became more complicated and, in some ways, even more difficult. It became difficult when the people he worked with became more like family as opposed to just the people he worked with.

How did things become so complicated? Where did it all go wrong? What happened to solidarity and trust between brother and sister cops?

The day started when Cragen informed him that his transfer request was rejected. Fin took the transfer to Munch per the fact that he was now a commanding officer along with Cragen.

His mood went from moody to very angry when he learned that Munch told Cragen to reject the transfer. Before Fin could start to argue with his old partner, John told him to go to pay a visit to Lake.

Before leaving the precinct, Cragen told Fin that he wouldn't be the only one visiting Chester Lake.

* * *

Having signed his name in at the front desk, Fin walked down the dark, dank corridors until he found himself in front of the visiting room.

"We had it emptied so it's just you and him. If you need anything else, call us." The guards said before they let him enter.

Inside the visiting room with the same vacant stare, Chester Lake sat behind the standard iron table fastened with iron rods into the concrete floor.

Fin never thought that he would ever see a former partner of his wearing the prison attire with a number above his name.

It was indeed the first time he ever saw a former partner chained as a convict.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Fin spoke as he looked at his now former partner. He still sat there silent and rigid.

"Two cops are dead, you're at both crime scenes. You're suspected of the first and convicted for the second. You chose to not discuss this case with us. You go off on your own and break the law. After all that, are you really going to just sit there and say nothing?" Fin exclaimed at Lake, who just stared at him with an unapologetic look on his face.

"Detective Lake overstepped the lines in more ways than one, detective Tutuola. There is nothing he could say that could justify what he did." A male voice said evenly. "So either he's accepted his fate or he's too stubborn to say anything to justify what he did."

Fin turned to the door to see a middle-aged, dark-haired Italian male detective and a young brunette female detective behind him. "We've never pulled our guns on one of our own or refused to cooperate with our colleagues even though it would have been our legal right for 48 hours." The woman spoke though with some animosity towards Lake.

"Detective Odafin Tutuola, I'm detective Nicolas Falco. This young lady here," Nick said, indicating the woman, "is detective Nina Cassady. There's a good chance that she's more forthcoming than your former partner here." Nick said as he, Nina and Fin sat across from Lake at the table.

Nina chose to speak first. "As far as our profession is concerned, with the exception of senior detective Tutuola here, we're about the same rank as junior partners, but even I would not do any manner of what you did, Lake. One time too many, I stepped over the line and I had to be transferred out of Homicide for it."

"I had been suspected of a crime I didn't commit at all. I woke up in my bed and walked right into a crime scene without even walking out my front door." Falco said. "Despite my precarious situation, I cooperated completely with the 2-7 precinct and I was soon found and proven innocent."

Looking between the Italian detective to his right and the Irish detective to his left, Fin then looked straight at Lake with a look that said all there was left to say.

Getting up to leave, Fin heard Cassady say, "This kind of tight lipped attitude is one of the many things that landed you here. Consider this for as long as you like, since you're going to be here for as long as the state of New York likes."

"Lake, you made the choice to take a private citizen as an accomplice in harboring a suspect in a cop killing. You made the choice to not communicate truthfully with your own unit. You then made the choice to murder Crane. Whether it was justified to you or not, you have committed a heinous crime and you, Chester Lake, are now a confirmed cop killer. Now you have to live with that the rest of your life." Falco said as he stood up from his seat.

He never spoke a word, even after the three detectives left him sitting in the dark silent room.

He never said a word.

* * *

"Who told you I was coming here?" Fin asked as he looked at the two detectives.

"Captain Cragen informed detective Falco's CO that you would be paying a visit. He thought that perhaps you would like to meet at least one of us." Nina said as she looked to Nick before turning her attention to Fin.

Raising her hand towards her, Nina shook his hand before dropping a bombshell on him.

"Detective Tutuola, perhaps it's best for the both of us if I introduced myself completely. I'm detective Nina Cassady. I'm formerly from the 2-7 precinct's Homicide division and now, I'm the newest member of the 1-6 precinct's Special Victims Unit."

Walking out, she turned around as if she had forgotten something. "Oh, one more thing detective Tutuola, my partnership with you, this is my second chance." Upon the look on his face, she added. "We have all messed up big time in our careers. I know I have. It's why I'm here. From what I've been told, I'm asking you to please give detective Stabler his second chance."

Before Fin could speak, Nina held her hand up. "Sergeant Munch told me you would say every reason to turn down that request. Can you tell me one reason to accept it?"

* * *

A/n: The next chapter will have key references to another story I wrote, entitled 'Snow Miser and Heat Miser'. One more thing, after careful consideration, I have decided the fates of Casey Novak and Rafael Barbossa. Now the trick is to bring it all together. As always, please read and review.


	4. Old Friends and New Friends

A/n: this has been a long time coming. Between ADA Novak, ADA Barbossa, Det. Tutuola and Det. Cassady, not to mention all the other players involved from the other L&O shows, it has been very difficult to put this together. So I have decided to break it down piece by piece. I hope no one has forgotten this story.

As the song 'Wait' goes from the Sweeney Todd soundtrack: 'Don't you know, silly man? Half the fun is to plan the plan. All good things come to those who can wait.'

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining, but who assigned you as my partner, Cassady?"

"Call me Nina." Nina replied cordially. "My predecessor and the new commanding officer for the district attorney's Investigation Unit spoke with both Lieutenant Van Buren and Captain Cragen. It was his request to transfer me over to the 1-6 precinct as Lake's successor." Looking Fin directly, Nina harked on the issue that Fin had been thinking about since they left the prison. "Falco informed me that detectives Stabler and Benson are attending the hearing for ADA Novak. Have you thought about what I asked you before?"

"I just can't shake the fact that he will do the same thing again in the future."

"Tutuola, if it had not been detective Stabler monitoring your calls with Lake, you would have been monitored by Internal Affairs, who would have instantly accused you of being an accomplice before the fact just from contacting Lake. Had Lake said anything to you while they listened in, they would use that to take your badge. So, in a way, by taping your phone, Stabler prevented Internal Affairs from accusing you for anything." Falco said as they arrived at the courthouse.

"I can't really condone Stabler for his actions but I can't support your accusation about him being the same person tomorrow." Nina said. "I would like to believe that the only way he could better himself or to mend his ways is to make a mistake."

"Why are you standing up for someone you don't even know?" Fin asked.

"Why are you burying someone you knew for making a mistake and then trying to ask for forgiveness? Besides, from what I gathered in that visiting room, I think I know why Lake didn't confide with you or your people in the first place."

"And what would that be?"

"Even though he worked with you, he was not part of the 'family'. He wasn't in tight with you, Stabler, Benson, Cragen, Munch or Novak. To him, it was just another precinct and another group of cops."

In that moment, Fin realized the truth and he found the answer to Nina's question.

Looking up the stairs that lead to the front doors of the courthouse, Fin looked to Nina and Falco. "I have my answer. You'll get it when I talk with Stabler."

"Let's go. From what I've been informed by Curtis, the hearing should be taking place within 15 minutes." Falco said, leading the way.

"Oh, Nina. There's one thing I should probably tell you now before we get in there." Fin started, causing Nina to stop walking and look him in the eye. "Yes, Detective?"

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

Novak and Barbossa had since retired to the courthouse café to discuss their plan for the committee when they noticed Rey Curtis approach Olivia and Elliot.

Casey had heard of the Hispanic detective from Rafael Barbossa and she almost gagged on her cappuccino when she heard the names of his three daughters: Olivia, Serena and Isabel.

Then they both watched as Rey pulled Elliot away for a moment to talk with him.

Moments later, ADA Connie Rubirosa, who Casey soon found out was Rafael's older cousin, approached Olivia and within moments were engrossed in a conversation.

The moment Elliot and Rey joined Olivia and Connie, Fin Tutuola appeared with detectives Nick Falco and Nina Cassady, who she thought looked like Elliot and Olivia's love child full grown from another life no one knew about.

"So how good are my chances?" Casey asked while keeping her eyes on the events occurring out in the hallway.

"You may or may not be able to return to the familiar 1-6 precinct as an ADA, but you may reemerge from this hearing in a new manner. Don't worry. I will not let them destroy you." Rafael said, throwing on his suit jacket and taking his attaché case in hand.

"Come now, Ms. Novak. I want to see this confrontation first hand." Rafael said, trying to hide his interest and infatuation with detective Nina Cassady, hoping Casey didn't notice.

* * *

"District Attorney Jack McCoy." The dark-haired woman stated as she entered the office.

"I would have not have thought to believe it. But here we are, both of us the head honchos of our own offices." She contined as Jack looked on, a glass of bourbon in one hand and a bouquet of flowers for the woman before him.

"Thanks for coming. I thought you would play a crucial part in this hearing, since you had a tour of duty in Cragen's Special Victims Unit."

Taking the flowers from the older man, she smiled before she locked lips with him.

"I love you, Jack."

"And I love you, Abbie. Though I have to ask, why is Cutter holding a bag of ice to his face?"

"He disrespected my authority by refusing to look me in the eye when I addressed him. So I told him that the best accessory for his precious Blackberry is the black eye he would receive." Abbie Carmichael said with a smirk as she held up her right hand adorned with brass knuckles.

"Still the Texas spitfire, I see." Jack said, a grin on his face.

"Forever." She said with an equally toothy grin as she stole a sip from his glass of bourbon.

* * *

A/n: how was that? Is it too dicey? Was it too loquacious? Not enough dialogue? Anyway, with SVU being off TV until the next season, I think it's easier to write up a story without having it run in contrast to the following episode. Oh, the ending with Jack and Abbie, if it sounds too corny, cheesy or out of character, it's my first time depicting their interactions together after so many years. It just came off from my mind at the time.


	5. Second Chances

Waiting On The Gallows chapter 5

A/n: this one took a while longer for me to write since it took me quite a while to get the dialogue just right. Not to mention that I think I kind of left the last chapter a bit abrupt. I hope that this chapter doesn't fall short.

* * *

Leaving the cafe, Casey Novak and Rafael Barbossa observed the tableau before them.

The devout Catholic fathers (Rey Curtis and Elliot Stabler) with the femme fatales longing to become mothers (Connie Rubirosa and Olivia Benson) on one side and the old hand (Fin Tutuola) sided with the new guard (Nina Cassady) on the other side.

In the midst of the confrontation, the three veteran SVU detectives stood surrounded by Rey Curtis, Hector Salazar, Nick Falco, along with Connie Rubirosa, Nina Cassady and themselves. Between Stabler and Tutuola, neither man budged in facial expression or stance. The silence in the room only made the tension rise further.

"How long before you get your reassignment?" Elliot asked, his voice shattering the silence into a million pieces. The tone in his voice showed no aggression and absolute remorse.

Fin looked at him with an unreadable glare while glancing at Olivia through his peripheral vision. "The way things turned out, there ain't gonna be a reassignment, thanks to Munch and Cragen. Between the two of them, my request was denied. It doesn't change at all what you did."

"Fin, I didn't mean to…"

"I ain't done yet!" Fin snapped, causing the other detectives to step forward as though prepared to separate the former Marine soldier and the former Narcotics detective.

"I said that you would be the same rat bastard today. Until right now, I would have still believed that." Turning to his side, he waved over Nina who walked over to him, uneasy about the friction brewing between the two male SVU detectives.

"This is detective Nina Cassady, my new partner." Fin said as Olivia and Elliot looked at the young brunette before shaking hands with her. "She not only happens to be one of the reasons that my transfer request got shot down but she also seems to support you, Elliot."

Upon the glance she received from Olivia and Elliot, Nina smiled kindly before nudging Fin in the side.

"Fin, you told me that you planned on giving me the answer to my question right about now. What's it going to be?" Nina said, while looking between Stabler and Benson, who looked between her and Fin wondering what question she had asked. She did not fail to notice Connie Rubirosa noticing her and how she made her involuntarily smile.

"I also said that you're quick to act and slow to admit when you're wrong. I would be a liar if I said that didn't go the same for me." Fin said.

"In a way, even though I had nothing to do with what Lake did, I feel that in some way, I had let him down as far as my partnership with him is concerned." Looking over to Nina, Fin knew in his gut that he and Stabler stood there and then alike in mind.

"Nina is my second chance to get it right. If I got that much, then I can't see how I can't give you yours." Fin said, his hand outstretched in the proverbial 'olive branch' gesture.

With clasped hands, Fin forgave Elliot. "But if you ever pull that shit again, it won't even matter if my transfer's denied. I'm out." Fin said in a rough voice that soon had Olivia and Nina trying to pry each of their partner's hands from the other.

The sound of loud, metronome-resounding mock applause cut through the tension abruptly.

* * *

Moments after Fin had left the precinct, John Munch returned to his stack of paperwork that just gave whoever looked at it a need for Advil.

"Sergeant John Munch, I presume?"

Looking up from his work, John came face to face with a 30-ish blonde woman in street clothes. "Yes, that would be me. And you are…"

"U.S. Marshall Mary Shannon." She said as she introduced herself to the elder cop.

"What brings a U.S. Marshall like yourself to the lowly Special Victim's Unit of the New York Police Department? More so, what brings a young lady like yourself to ask for an old and grey cop like myself?"

"I think a mutual friend who you haven't been able to keep in contact with for some time. Oh, by the way, she'll be waiting for you in your apartment."

"Who'll be waiting for me?"

"The new bureau chief and the one who might determine the fate of ADA Novak after her purgatory sentence comes to an end." Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear. "She's been talking about you non-stop. She misses you." Pulling back, Mary turned to walk away but turned her head around as she stood at the door. "Oh, you can thank Jack for getting her back in. Had it been up to Donnelly, she would never have let her return." Upon his shocked expression, she smiled. "We hear a lot and learn a lot more when we want to."

* * *

The sound of applause caught everyone's attention and they turned to see Barbossa next to Novak. The exiled assistant district attorney clapped his hands with a grin on his face.

"That was very riveting, detective Tutuola." Barbossa said. "Are you here just to square things with detective Stabler or are you here as well to have front row seats for Casey's hearing as well?"

"I'm here for both." Fin said briskly.

Upon seeing his expression, Casey decided to make the introduction. "Fin, this is ADA Rafael Barbossa. He's my potential successor and my defense representative for the hearing."

Shaking hands, Fin took a look at the lanky Hispanic ADA. He seemed promising yet there seemed to be something off about him. Then he watched as Barbossa looked to his new junior partner, Nina. Right before his eyes, Fin watched as Barbossa's expression turned instantly from professional to charmer.

"Well, hello. It is indeed a great privilege to stand before such a lovely arm of the law." Rafael crooned. Olivia had to elbow Elliot in his side to keep the both of them from laughing at the puppy love developing between the 'Detective Beauty Queen' and the 'Courtroom Carnie'.

"It's a pleasure to meet such an unorthodox officer of the court such as yourself, Mr. Barbossa."

"If you call me Rafael, I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Barbossa replied with a smirk.

"If you call me Nina, there might be more than just a friendship." Nina replied as if to one-up him.

"Is that an interrogational lure or a prospect of personal interest, detective?"

Leaning in, Nina smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling back, she winked her right eye at him seductively, causing his eyebrows, among other parts of his anatomy to rise.

"We'll have to wait and see, counselor." Nina replied, subtly licking her chops with the tip of her tongue so only he could see it. Connie almost found herself wishing she had her digital camcorder to record the flirtation between Rafael and Nina.

Even Curtis, Salazar, Falco and Wheeler, who had quietly joined them moments ago found themselves amused at the unceremonious courting between Detective Cassady and ADA Barbossa.

In the middle of a face-off between two seasoned vets and the courting of two new faces, they received the word. The committee had begun to convene in the courtroom. Fin watched as Casey and Rafael began whispering to each other while facing each other so as to not have anyone hear what they were talking about.

Turning to face the detectives, Rafael let out a sigh, shifting back to his professional demeanor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come." With a glance at Casey, Rafael gave her as good a reassuring smile he could give. "Shall we?"

* * *

Looking at each other after everyone else had convened inside the courtroom, Nina looked at Connie. "So he's your cousin?"

"My father's sister's son? Yes, he is. I think he likes you." Connie said, eliciting a laugh from Nina. "It's good to see you again, Nina."

"It's good to see you too, Connie." Nina said and walked past Connie's side only to turn around and find herself in Connie's embrace. Nina loved to feel her fingers lace through Connie's short crop of hair just as much as Connie loved to run her fingers through Nina's long mane of hair.

"I missed you, Connie." Nina whispered.

"I missed you too, Nina." Connie said, pulling away so she could look Nina face to face.

"If Rafael becomes the new ADA for the SVU, then perhaps we'll see each other more often."

"But you're with Rey, aren't you?" Nina said. Connie nodded. "I hope he'll be able to give you a kid." Nina knew that Connie, much like detective Benson, from what she had been told by Munch, wanted to experience having a child and a family. Connie smiled in gratitude that she had Nina's blessing.

"We'll always have the night we shared together at Liberty Island." Nina smiled in remembrance when she and Connie left their 'mark' upon the famed landmark of the 'New World'. "But who knows? Perhaps Rafael could bring something else to the table for you." Looking at her faux-questioning glance, Connie laughed. "Come on. You never get that flirtatious unless you mean it."

Nina smiled as they walked towards the courtroom, one with an arm over the other's shoulders. "We'll always have Liberty Island." She said with a smile.

* * *

A/n: I hope this wasn't too dicey or cheesy. I decided to hint at some Nina/Connie relationship along with the return of an old familiar face. Remember when I said a chapter ago. There were many familiar faces I saw behind Fin. Oh; I hope the cameo appearance of Mary Shannon from 'In Plain Sight' didn't ruin the story. I had to think of something to use in order to incorporate Munch in this story as well as to have a requisite break in scenes. As always, please send a review. They are very valuable and help boost my confidence.


	6. The Hearing of Casey Novak

Waiting On The Gallows chapter 6

* * *

A/n: Ok, I'm getting down to the wire and I now realize that I can't postpone the inevitable any longer. There are still some things that have yet to be revealed. They shall be brought into the light, so to speak, in this chapter.

A/n: In the previous chapter, I gave some homage to one of my favorite movies of all time: Casablanca. In this chapter, I'm going to make an Al Pacino reference.

A/n: The returning character brought back by Mary Shannon will make herself known in this story. How it's going to work out is something I'm working on. As well, the Javier Jimenez character along with the character ADA Rebecca Schreiber mentioned in this chapter are both of my own creative imagination.

A/n: This will somewhat bring into the light more information regarding my character, ADA Rafael Barbossa. I'm certain that when you hear it, you're not going to believe that he's still licensed to practice law. Thus, I must warn you. There will be some adult language. Not too much, but enough to know it's there.

* * *

There they sat before them. The Bar Association with Judge Elizabeth Donnelly and District Attorney John James 'Jack' McCoy at the helm, each of them representing the two opposing points of view. After the opening statements made by the Bar Association, it didn't take them long to notice that a number of detectives were present as well.

"Mr. Barbossa, this hearing is regarding the actions of Casey Novak as you know. Why are there detectives present?" Judge Donnelly asked curtly as to not show any sign of sympathy or bias.

"The SVU detectives, whom you are familiar with already, from the 1-6 precinct are here providing moral support for Ms. Novak, Your Honor. The detectives for the District Attorney's Investigation Unit have their own part to play in the grand scheme of this conference. I would have suspected that you, of all people, would have caught on to that by now." Barbossa said as he stared right at Donnelly and the other members of the Bar Association save for McCoy.

"You didn't think that she would stand alone, did you? She stood by them, so they stand behind her."

"Mr. Barbossa, I would have thought that your time on Coney Island would have taught you some restraint. We even hoped that you would have learned how to conduct yourself with people in a manner that best reflects your profession."

"Regrettably for you all, Coney Island is not a place where you learn subtlety. It's a place where you are heard loud and clear. I will make my voice heard loud and clear and however I see fit. As far as being a reflection of my profession, Coney Island does not cater to your politics or any politics in any way. Furthermore, I've shown myself as a proper representation of the justice system as opposed to being a reflection of your avaricious political aspirations."

Upon their silent loathing of him, Barbossa smiled. He didn't like their motives and he enjoyed being able to stick it to them. "We're gathered here today in regards to the recent decisions made by my client, Ms. Novak. After reviewing all the facts and information given to me and acquired by myself and others, I am confident that her actions had not been conducted with any personal agenda, yet they are and were indeed careless." Pausing to take a drink of water, Barbossa continued.

"I confess myself surprised that only now, after being outcast from the New York justice system and from the boroughs for such a length of time, do any of you care about what I think professionally or personally regarding this matter or any other matter. The first time I voiced my opinion, a judge had set aside a guilty verdict when the defendant was guilty as sin. In response to that, I was held in contempt. Then again, there had been that one time that I was docked a week's pay when I requested permission to slap some sense into the defense counsel with a tire iron to the back of the head. In retrospect, it didn't do me any favors that the defendant had chosen to represent himself at the time. Then of course, my written suggestion that someone should be dealing out cups of coffee in the courtroom so as to keep us all awake when we have to sit through eight long tedious hours of monotonous talking probably didn't earn me a nomination for 'Employee Of The Month'. Then one day, you all 'politely' asked me to turn in my letter of resignation. I wrote you all letters, yet as I look back on it, it didn't seem to impress you or help me when all the letters basically said 'Fuck You'."

The SVU detectives alongside the DA Investigation Unit detectives couldn't believe their ears. It was the first time they ever saw or heard an ADA insulting the entire Bar Association without any fear of any punishment.

"It had been my subtle way of telling you all that I will not resign. The reason you all keep me licensed, which you all have kept quiet about, is that I'm good at my job and that includes the fact that there are those who have much invested in my value system."

Taking a deep breath, Barbossa regained his footing and returned to the matter at hand.

"In regards to Ms. Novak's failure in disclosing the lab reports, I can not condone her in any way. In the same way, I can not in any way condone your eagerness to drag her ten times across the coals just to prove a point and cast an example to the other members of the justice system. I have a proposal that will serve as disciplinary actions without having to resort to disbarment."

"What would this proposal do other than establish a murky precedent?" Donnelly asked. "When someone else violates the Brady rules, will they attempt to use this proposal as a means to evade disciplinary actions?"

"Too true, Your Honor, too true. However, this proposal involves a retrospective of one's knowledge, points of view and principles. Thus this will only apply to non-repeat offenders such as Ms. Casey Novak. A one time offer, if you will."

Pausing to gather his thoughts, he struck the point. "I'm asking that Ms. Novak receives reassignment to the Department of Investigations where she will work under the supervision of ADA Tracey Kibre along with the District Attorney's Investigation Unit, while maintaining her present income. Now you may find yourselves asking 'How can this be a solution?' and you have every reason to ask it. Here is the purpose for such a proposal."

Taking a pause, Rafael pours himself a glass of water.

"For her to truly understand the full manner and magnitude of her judgment as an assistant district attorney, she must be in a position where she must train someone else. From such a mind springs forth others in the same vein. I have in mind an apprentice that she will tutor and prepare for entering the District Attorney's office. Her name is Ms. Megan Nelson, who has just recently passed the bar exam and is eager to enter the District Attorney's office. I feel that Ms. Novak will not only be able to show her the way, but as well, in doing so, it will direct Ms. Novak back onto the proverbial straight and narrow."

The whole while, McCoy watched confounded as the young ADA just went off and insulted every member of the Bar Association.

"Mr. Barbossa, I don't know much about you other than what I have been told of and what I'm hearing now from you directly. To me, you sound pious and profane in your approach to the justice system. You present yourself as an idealistic, simplistic, eccentric showman with a license to practice law and a blind eye to any picture, big or small. You have no respect for authorities and you have shown complete disregard for any professional tact in any courtroom. In spite of all these traits, you are, by the same token, a gifted and well-read prosecutor." Jack began. "With that being said, I fail to grasp why you would blatantly tarnish an opportunity that could very well bring you out of exile and reestablish your self in the New York justice system with this mindset for prosecution."

"I am not a man who takes his job back at the cost of someone else's. Furthermore, Mr. McCoy, I may work here but that doesn't mean they can silence my tongue or put a leash on me in any way. As to why we are all here today, I am confident that my proposal will not only sharpen Ms. Novak's judgment but as well, this shall make her a shining credit for the district attorney's office. After such time that she has indeed served her penance, we shall meet again here and determine if she will return to the 1-6 precinct's Special Victim's Unit, including whether or not she retains her job as senior assistant D.A.."

Pausing for a moment, he looked to Casey before looking back to the panel.

"In the event that Novak is unable to fulfill their requirements as agreed today, then Novak will not only see her own disbarment but as well, she will see her apprentice take the fall with her. I hope you look favorably upon this proposal, which I'm certain will benefit everyone involved."

Sitting down, Rafael turned to look at Casey who looked like she would strangle him right there in the courtroom for not only insulting the Bar Association but as well risking her career. "What are you thinking? You're not doing any favors telling the entire Bar Association 'Fuck you'. Who do you think you are? ADA Tony Montana?"

"I'm not here to do favors. They know it and I know it. They've kept slime balls like Lionel Granger on the payroll yet they try to draw and quarter the decent ones like you and me."

Upon her shocked face, Rafael nodded. "Yeah, I know him. When I sat second chair, ADA Rebecca Schreiber, the ADA I was being taught under, had to oversee a homicide case in which Lionel Granger was the defense counsel for Javier Jimenez. He said the wrong thing to her on sidebar and she slapped him so hard, I almost thought I saw two of his front teeth fly across the room. She taught me that day to never take crap from anyone, even if they are on the Bar Association." Rafael said.

Following a brief intermission, Donnelly announced that they will convene for deliberation in regards to Barbossa's proposal.

* * *

A/n: I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long. I needed to make sure it came out just right. As always, please be kind and courteous to read and review. Thanks.


	7. The Yarn of Rafael Barbossa

Waiting On The Gallows Chapter 7

A/n: I think that this should probably be the time where everything comes full circle. The mysterious CO of the DA's Investigation Unit, the returning individual from the Witness Protection Program, everything comes into the light and now, after finding out when Law & Order: SVU is returning, I have to snap to it if I want to finish it before the next season begins. The only thing left to do, the last chapter will be the verdict. I hope you all enjoy reading this.

A/n: There will be several references to a certain dearly departed actor who tragically passed away this year.

A/n: The ring tone mentioned is not mine. It belongs to Disney.

* * *

"Barbossa, you're supposed to be defending Casey. How does insulting the entire Bar Association help in her defense?" Elliot shouted, not so much at Barbossa cursing every member of the Bar Association but from a lot of pent up emotional and mental stress. "Normally I don't criticize courtroom behavior but I'm quite certain that the way you acted in there would have gotten you disbarred a long time ago."

"Yet here I stand, licensed, certified and employed, detective. Thank you very much. Like you, I've done my share of mistakes. To this day, I'm still paying the bill for several of them." Rafael said as he stared eye to eye with Elliot. "Detective Stabler, you are cowering in fear but not from me. If it is what I think it is, then you really need to check yourself. In case you didn't figure it out, your kiddies are all grown up. They know the score. They know why you haven't finalized those divorce papers. I do too." Rafael said with a toothy grin.

Upon seeing the steely glare in Stabler's eyes, Rafael laughed. "You feelin' a bit froggy there? Got some spring in your step? Then go ahead and leap. Even if you beat me till I'm black and blue, you know that everything I said is true. Can you be fair and honest with yourself for once?"

Sensing that a scuffle between the senior detective and the young ADA would erupt, Olivia and Connie quickly stepped in between the two men while Fin and Nina watched.

Aware of Curtis receiving a call on his cell phone via his peripheral vision, Barbossa presumed that it would be their new CO calling them and Casey to meet with him.

"Ms. Novak, as your legal counsel, I would strongly advise that you get acquainted with the DA's Investigation Unit. You'll be working with them in the not too distant future." Rafael spoke loud enough to be heard by Casey as he saw through his peripheral vision Curtis, Salazar, Falco and Wheeler escort her down the hall.

Looking at his watch, Rafael looked to Elliot and grinned. "The longer it takes in there indicated a higher probability that they are wondering how to begrudgingly take me up on the proposal while saving face or how they're going to draw and quarter both Ms. Novak and I."

"Rafael, if you're going to collaborate with the Special Victims Unit as their interim assistant district attorney, I would professionally or personally advise you to not antagonize the detectives." Connie said as she noticed how Olivia kept her attention mostly on Elliot, communicating with him sans any spoken words.

"Connie, I would never dream to antagonize any of them, without sufficient provocation, of course." Rafael said, looking to his cousin briefly before turning his attention to Stabler and Benson. "It would appear that I will have to work real hard to earn detective Stabler's full trust in my abilities as a prosecutor. In the meantime, could you please assist detective Benson in cooling Stabler's heels while I confer with detectives Tutuola and Cassady?"

While Connie escorted them to the café, Rafael began to approach detectives Tutuola and Cassady. Only when he got there, Tutuola had left.

"Where had Detective Tutuola gone off to?" Rafael asked, puzzled but not bothered.

"He got a call from Sergeant Munch, calling him back to the precinct. So I guess it leaves only you and me, Rafael." Nina said, consciously seeing if he would follow up on his talk previously.

"Yes, it does." He said as he looked Nina eye to eye. "When all this is over, would you care to join me in a celebratory pizza pie, Nina?" Rafael asked politely.

"I'd love to." Nina replied as she willingly laced her arm around his. "Rafael."

Arm in arm, the newly instated detective and the eccentric exiled assistant district attorney strolled outside to enjoy the night air.

* * *

As the committee convened, Donnelly noticed that McCoy had been called to the side by a courier. She watched with some dread as he read something handed to him by said courier.

While Jack read it, he kept his face indecipherable so as to not let anything slip.

Donnelly watched as Jack just sat quietly and listened to everyone's stance on the proposal laid down before them by Rafael Barbossa.

Once everyone reached a mutual agreement, Jack waved over a bailiff and told him to bring in D.A. Abbie Carmichael.

* * *

Casey had been escorted to a private conference room meeting with the DA's Investigation Unit. Waiting for them when they arrived stood their commanding officer, Lieutenant Joe Fontana. Assistant District Attorney Tracey Kibre sat at his right hand while Megan Nelson sat at his left hand.

Stepping up to greet Novak, the raven-haired attorney gave her best form of a sympathetic grin. Casey had to keep to her professionalism. It was the only way to tolerate the other woman. As a prosecutor, they stood as complete opposites. Yet she seemed to have nothing but respect and affection for the silver-haired Italian without even knowing him except by name.

"Ms. Novak, I'm Lieutenant Joe Fontana of the District Attorney's Investigation Unit. It's a pleasure to meet you." Motioning to the young blonde woman at his side, he introduced Casey to her pupil.

"This is Ms. Megan Nelson, who had just recently passed the bar exam as you are perhaps aware of already. She is eager to learn and ply her trade within the DA's office. If this Barbossa character can actually pull through on getting his proposal approved, then you will be training Ms. Nelson while working with us." Casey shook hands with the mousy blonde who reminded her very much of herself when she first started.

"You don't think they're going to approve it?" Megan Nelson asked. "I can see it in your face, Ms. Novak. From what I've gathered in regards to Mr. Barbossa, he lacks the reservations that most of us would have, yet I'm told he is equally clever."

"More than likely, 50 percent of them will actually appreciate the eloquence and logic of the proposal." Hector Salazar stated first. "The other 50 percent will probably be screaming for his head because of his insulting them, not to mention what happened to get him exiled in the first place." Fontana said, handing Casey a file.

"What happened?" Casey asked before opening the file.

* * *

"My departure from the justice system, along with my exile from New York, had much to do with the final trial of Javier Jimenez, which turned out to be the first case that I ever sat first chair for." Rafael began as he and Nina stood outside, admiring the nightlife of New York. "He had skated on the first charge due to tainted evidence and inaccurate witness testimony."

"So he just got away with it?"

"The judge ruled it as a mistrial due to insufficient evidence and failure to meet the prima facie case requirements with regard to the aforementioned inaccuracies. One day, I came to work and ADA Rebecca Schreiber had failed to report in. I called her and got her answering machine. The next day, I called the cops. I tried to keep optimistic and hope that she would be alright. Then I got the call."

"She was murdered."

"Jimenez spat in her eye before she died. He had a tendency of being so engrossed in the thrill of the kill that his IQ drops considerably due to the exhilaration he gets from rape, torture and murder. His saliva on the medical examiner's report cemented his culpability. His defense lawyer tried to argue diminished mental capacity to no avail. Judge Schreiber pulled a lot of strings to get my legal profile up to the higher ups in order to promote me to first chair so I could prosecute Jimenez for his crime."

* * *

"It was his big break. I just wish it didn't have to cost his mentor's life." Connie said as she sat at the table with Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. The raven-haired Latina noticed how they seemed to sit close to each other without looking like they were tethered to each other. "What made it even more severe was that the judge who presided over the case was the late ADA Rebecca Schreiber's brother. Despite his verbal berating of the defense counsel along with his usual behavioral antics, Rafael got the conviction, winning the case, seeing justice done as he's so persistent about and getting a measure of closure for himself. Then it happened."

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Jimenez broke out of the restraint of the bailiffs and lunged after Rafael, who threw a straight punch to Javier's head. A fight ensued. The bailiffs had to pull Rafael off of Javier as Rafael threw punch after punch one after the other at Javier, who had died somewhere during the scuffle." Bowing her head slightly, Connie sighed.

"Rafael convicted that piece of scum and he's the one being escorted out of the courtroom in handcuffs."

"Was he convicted for murdering Jimenez?" Olivia asked.

* * *

"Barbossa exercised his right to legal counsel before he was asked for a statement. Quicker than a hiccup, he called his cousin, ADA Consuela Rubirosa to represent him as his legal counsel." Hector Salazar said as he recited what he learned and remembered from reading the file. "The medical examiner's report and autopsy. Those two things saved him from a cell in Attica."

"The autopsy ruled that Javier Jimenez suffered a fatal stroke 5 seconds before Rafael's fist hit him. He was dead before the first punch connected. However, a certain ADA on the case saw fit to file a motion to have Rafael disbarred and his New York privileges revoked permanently." Falco continued.

"Who was this ADA?"

"Terri Driver." Tracey Kibre said as she recalled the last time she locked horns with the devious, covetous prosecutor.

"She always hated anyone who had the spine strong enough to challenge her. Driver saw Barbossa as a danger to her political aspirations. From what's been whispered around the grapevine, he's not the first one she put the screws to."

* * *

"She played to the fears harbored by the members of the Bar Association, arguing that I am a threat to myself and others. Thanks to her, they started harboring as well disputes of whether or not I possessed the mental capacity to fulfill my duties as an assistant district attorney." Rafael said as he looked out into the night sky. "They just didn't appreciate the fact that I did not want anything to do with their political agendas."

"And the criminal charges?"

"Connie got me exonerated. The incident had been ruled as self defense. Only the fight for me wasn't over just yet. Since Driver couldn't throw me to Rikers Island, she tried to take my license away and throw me out New York entirely. Connie fought for me and I owe everything to her. She couldn't remove the entire punishment but she was able to work things out because here I stand now."

"How did she pull that off?'

* * *

"I succeeded in canceling out the disbarment but unfortunately, I couldn't drive back the sentence of exile. Therefore, I suggested that he would have to move to a place of my choosing while staying moderately close so we could see each other from time to time." Connie said as she sipped her beverage.

"Where did you send him? From what I gathered, he was barred even from stepping foot on Staten Island. Where else would he be accepted?' Elliot asked.

"Coney Island."

Olivia and Elliot stared at Connie flabbergasted. "He gets exiled to the land of fairgrounds, circus performers, carnival side shows, roller coasters, chili dogs, beaches and magic acts?" Olivia asked, bewildered that an ADA was banished to the circus.

"I don't imagine a lot of things can happen on Coney Island that would require an ADA, much less one with Barbossa's reputation." Elliot said.

Looking around slightly, Connie leaned in to whisper to Elliot and Olivia. "I think Driver had a hand in having Barbossa banned for as long as he was along with another ADA you might know."

"Cabot?"

"From what I've been told, Driver hates and fears whoever has or would have the nerve to stand up to her."

Before they could ask anything else, Connie got the call from Reynaldo.

"Already?" Connie asked. "Are you sure? Ok. I'll call Rafael. Thanks." Facing the two detectives, Connie spoke evenly. "The committee has called us all back."

* * *

"My cousin, Connie, is the one person I owe my entire career to. If she hadn't done what she did, then I wouldn't be here today and I wouldn't have had the spine to say and do what I've done."

"Aren't you worried that your manner of professionalism might end up costing you your job?"

"I know my job as opposed to others in the system. I don't have my eyes trained on Gracie Mansion or a seat up in Albany with a bunch of old farts. I stand for the people of New York. I speak for the victims and I prosecute the criminal offenders. I know all this and I do not apologize or excuse myself for any of those things."

"Do you know what I think of that, Rafael?"

"What would that be, Nina?"

Leaning in close so that her lips were an inch away from his, Nina replied, "This city deserves a better class of prosecutor and you're going to give it to them."

With a quick kiss on his lips, Nina smiled. "I told you it would be more than just a beautiful friendship, Rafael."

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Rafael found himself speechless. As they looked into each other's eyes, Rafael and Nina instantly felt a connection snap into place between them.

The mood shattered into pieces when the Mickey Mouse Club Theme song resounded practically out of thin air. Nina stood flabbergasted and shocked at the sudden musical ring tone. Looking at the mortified look on Barbossa's face, she tried to bite back the guffaw building in her throat. "Is that you?"

Without a reply at first, Rafael pulled out his cell phone and pressed 'Talk'.

"Hello, Connie. The verdict's been reached? Ok. We'll be there in a minute."

Hanging up the phone, Rafael replied, "We're about to see what fate has in store for Ms. Novak and I."

Despite his attempt, he couldn't ignore how Nina attempted to keep her composure. With a sigh of resignation, Rafael looked to her. "Go ahead."

She laughed. "I hope you can change the ring tone before you meet Captain Cragen. I hear that he's not too found of Mickey Mouse." Wrapping her arm around Rafael's, she smiled to him. "Remember that we have that celebratory pizza pie to look forward to." Nina said as she walked with him side by side back into the courthouse.

Rafael tried to keep a straight face, but a few notes of Nina singing the Mickey Mouse Club theme song gave both of them smiles from ear to ear.

* * *

A/n: This story is in the final stages. Now all that is left is to render the verdict. Please read and review.


	8. The Moment Of Truth

Waiting On The Gallows chapter 8

A/n: I already know that this character will probably never see production on the show and that Wolf has most likely made another short-sighted decision on casting as well as any possibility for character development. Therefore, don't make any mention of Casey's successor please. Thank you.

* * *

As everyone filed back into the courtroom, Connie looked to five of the skeptical detectives and gave them a knowing grin. Moments before they walked through the door, they voiced some doubt in Rafael's courtroom antics and Novak's future. Thus she made 50.00 bets with detectives Stabler, Curtis, Wheeler, Salazar and Falco.

The detectives and Rubirosa took their seats in the audience pews and Novak joined Barbossa on the defense table, the committee entered and took their places.

"After extensive deliberation, we the committee find ourselves deadlocked in regards to the proposal offered up by ADA Rafael Barbossa." Donnelly stated while the detectives, Rubirosa, Barbossa and Novak waited for the inevitable. "Therefore, the decision has been placed in the hands of an outside party who will consider all the facts and render a unanimous verdict."

Detectives Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson and Rey Curtis found themselves shocked and surprised when Attorney General District Attorney Abbie Carmichael revealed herself.

Abbie looked at the two individuals facing the Bar Association, remaining silent for a moment before her voice struck the silence fiercely.

"Casey Novak, in violating the Brady rules by failing to disclose reports from the medical examiner in the Thomas Crane case, you have cast the entire legal system into a less than favorable light along with yourself."

Casey tensed as she listened to the veteran Texan, reminded to the actions that brought her before the Bar Association.

"I served a brief tenure as the 16th precinct's assistant district attorney for their Special Victims Unit. Thus I am familiar with the severity of the pressures inherent to every case the Special Victims Unit handles. It is our hope that the decision made today will improve your implementation of the law in the future. Therefore, it is the decision of this committee that you will be reassigned to the Department of Investigations where you will collaborate with the District Attorney's Investigation Unit while serving second chair under the supervision and command of senior ADA Tracey Kibre. As an additional task to your collaboration with the Investigation Unit, you will prepare Ms. Megan Nelson for entry into the District Attorney's office. This arrangement shall remain in effect until such time as we see that you have adequately met the requirements of this agreement. On the same note, your income remains unchanged. Failure to meet the requirements of this agreement will result in your disbarments."

Turning her gaze to the dark-haired ADA who looked as if he just stepped out of a Tim Burton movie, Abbie stared him in the eye as she spoke.

"Rafael Barbossa, from the first day you had even been acknowledged as an assistant district attorney, you have shown yourself more of a vaudeville prosecutor as opposed to a representative of the justice system. You have shown a closed-minded perspective, depicting the government and the politicians as the enemy. Even though I mildly agree with that outlook, I find your indifference to the term 'politically sensitive' at best amusing. At worst, it seems vindictive. In essence, you are the Boogeyman of the Bar Association."

"Thank you, Ms. Carmichael. You are too kind." Barbossa chimed cheerfully with a buoyant grin. Casey looked at him like he had really lost his mind while Jack wondered if he could text an alert to the security on his cell phone discreetly.

Watching Abbie control her nerves with rhythmic breathing, he relaxed. Despite this, he could see that she was slightly yet noticeably annoyed at Barbossa's sense of humor.

"Your profane manner in speaking to judges and superior officers of the court combined with your unorthodox styles in verbal interactions as well as your own appearance makes me wonder how it is that you still have a license to practice law. From your style in wardrobe, you look more at home in a Tim Burton movie than in a courtroom." Abbie continued while mentally trying to keep herself centered and focused. "Despite all these aspects to your character, you are skilled in practicing law, possess an unshakable resolve and passion for seeing that justice is delivered, that the law is upheld and you are not without reason. Therefore, for the duration of Novak's reassignment, you will be assigned as the acting assistant district attorney for the 1-6 precinct's Special Victims Unit in Manhattan. Having said this, your privileges in New York are revalidated effective immediately. In this endeavor, I hope that you learn restraint and mannerisms that better reflect the legal system as well as your performance as a prosecutor. With that being said, this hearing is adjourned."

Casey Novak released the breath she was holding as the SVU and DA detectives applauded. Rafael Barbossa shook her hand briskly. "Rejoice, little miss Casey. You still got a job and you still have your license." He said before Stabler, Benson, Cassady, Falco, Salazar, Wheeler and Curtis came up to congratulate Novak and Barbossa.

As the detectives got up to leave, they all saw Connie standing at the door with a million watt grin on her face, a gleam in her eyes and her hand out. They all dug into their pockets, extracted the money from their wallets and each handed her their 50 wagers.

The easiest and sweetest 250.00 dollars she had ever won on a bet.

When Elliot approached, Connie whispered something into his ear. Pulling back, Elliot gave her a look. "I'll be over at your precinct with the paperwork tomorrow morning." Connie replied.

Olivia watched the interaction between Connie and Elliot before he left. Nina snuck up behind Olivia and whispered in a sing-song tone, "I know something you know."

Upon her questioned look, Nina sighed. "I don't need to be a detective to see it. We'll talk more after the celebratory party." With an arm around the older detective, Nina and Olivia walked out together with the others.

With Casey and Rafael as the last two people left in the courtroom, she looked to him.

"Congratulations, ADA Barbossa. You are officially the first male ADA to serve on the Special Victims Unit."

"Say it. You know you want to."

"Thank you for your help."

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, little miss Casey. Remember that this is your big chance. Keep your nose clean, your head on straight and stay out of trouble, young lady and we'll see each other again when Nelson is entered into the DA's office. Come with me. I have something to show you."

Once outside in the main lobby, Rafael led her to where he wanted to take her to.

The statue of Lady Justice with the scales in one hand, the sword in the other and her eyes shrouded with a blindfold stood there before them.

"Whenever you feel lost in the scuffle, look to this symbol of our profession. It helps to drown out the noise long enough for you to think clearly." Rafael said. "For now, let us celebrate our victory and herald a future filled with smiles and laughter."

* * *

In another part of town, ADA Terry Driver received a visit from two blonde women of the law.

"Hello, Terry. I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner, what with you deterring my return from Witness Protection and all." Alexandra Cabot said as she entered the room, flanked by U.S. Marshall Mary Shannon. Driver's face turned pale as she saw ADA Cabot standing before her. The U.S. Marshall laid a file on Driver's desk.

"Would you care to explain?" Shannon asked plainly.

"What would I have to explain exactly?" Driver said pointedly.

"The officers you paid off to conceal the evidence in the Schreiber case." Shannon said. "It didn't have so much to do with the fact that he killed ADA Rebecca Schreiber. It would have to do with the blood money along with personal information regarding the late ADA Schreiber, specifically her daily schedule and where to find her."

"Presently, they are facing Internal Affairs to answer for their actions. Officers Raul Stevens and Victor Rota started singing like canaries in hopes for a reprimand and a plea bargain as opposed to life in prison and the loss of their pensions. The moment they caught the first glimmer of hope in escaping the executioner's block, they started singing every name they could think of. Guess whose name came up first? Judge Schreiber is going to pop a blood vessel when he hears that an officer of the court was responsible for his sister's murder." Alex Cabot said as she eyed the woman who plotted to kill her.

"I had no connections with Jimenez. I had nothing to do with it."

"No, no, counselor, not at all. You just had communications with the defense attorney representing Jimenez, who is now on a collision course with the disciplinary committee. I'm quite certain that once that bird starts to sing, he'll be belting out your name until it looses any logical meaning."

"Those are nothing but blatant bluffs in an attempt to sully my reputation and my credibility. Besides, those cretins would do and say anything to escape the proverbial firing squad. So they would take someone of my distinction and use me as a scapegoat. Neither you nor they can convict me of anything criminal." Driver said just as she walked out of her office…right into the waiting room where detectives Logan and Goren stood to greet her while accompanied by Sergeant John Munch and detective Odafin Tutuola along with several uniformed officers. "Good evening, counselor." Goren said.

"We happened to do some reading and we couldn't help but to notice that you had prior knowledge of Cabot's whereabouts. Now, what were you planning on doing with this?"

"Detectives, look what we have here." Fin said as he handed them the luds pulled from Driver's phones. "We happened to check out your luds after hearing from Stevens and Rota. Looks like you had some friends in Bogota, Colombia. They wouldn't happen to have any connections to Cesar Vellez, now would they?"

The look on Driver's face had Goren and several uniformed officers attempting to keep Logan, Munch and Tutuola from teaching Driver a hands-on lesson in police brutality.

"Detective Logan, would you do the honors?" Sergeant Munch said, holding up the handcuffs. "I'm certain Driver would appreciate some shiny new bracelets before she trades up her fancy wardrobe for prison blues."

With a straight face but with his classic ear-to-ear grin in his eyes, detective Mike Logan took the cuffs while Mary Shannon came from behind and held Driver's hands together behind the back.

"Terry Driver, you are under arrest for accessory in the attempted murder of ADA Alexandra Cabot and the murder of Assistant District Attorney Rebecca Schreiber. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Logan said, reading her the Miranda rights. After reading Driver her rights, Logan, Goren, Munch and Tutuola escorted Driver out of her office. Shannon looked to Cabot and smiled. "Welcome back, Executive Assistant D.A. Alexandra Cabot."

"Thanks, Mary." Alex said as they walked out of the room, arm in arm. "It's great to be back."

* * *

A/n: What do you think? Well done or out of the oven too early? Perhaps a celebratory soiree is in order after all that tension and anticipation. If you all think this story is still good for another chapter or two, let me know.

A/n: If you want to know what Connie Rubirosa whispered to Elliot before they left as well as what Nina knows about Olivia, drop a review.

A/n: I don't know much about legal jargon so pardon any inconsistencies if there are any. Oh, one more thing, Logan stays put in my stories. He's not hanging up the badge yet. Detective Mike Logan still has some more good years on him.


	9. Epilogue

Waiting On The Gallows chapter 9

Waiting On The Gallows chapter 9

Epilogue

* * *

"Hello, Casey. It looks like we caught you just in time."

Casey had just finished packing up her degrees and personal effects from her office when she heard Rafael Barbossa's voice from the doorway. There he stood, accompanied by detective Nina Cassady. Looking between the Irish detective and the Spanish assistant district attorney, she smiled. The connection between the two of them reminded her somewhat of how Elliot and Olivia saw each other from time to time.

"Did the two of you come here to see me off?" Casey asked, putting the last of her belongings in the moving box Elliot and Olivia got for her.

"We thought it would be appropriate." Just extracting a manila envelope from her messenger arm bag, Nina gave it to Casey.

Opening the parcel, Casey smiled as she took out the framed picture of her with John, Fin, Elliot and Olivia at Central Park for a weekend barbeque a year ago.

"We thought you would want to have something familiar when you get to your new office." Nina said, giving the strawberry-blonde woman a hug. "Thanks, Nina."

"Speaking of new offices, when are the guys coming in to fix up the office, Rafael?" Nina asked.

"I told them I would call within the hour. After that, they'll be on their way in about 30 minutes with my personal effects and all the necessities to revamp this place."

"Rafael, what are you up to? Or should I even ask?" Casey asked.

"Since I'm going to work here, I should enjoy coming to work, thus I must make this office my own. For that reason, I must take measures to spruce it up a bit." Noticing the look on Casey's face, Rafael smiled. "I'll send you a picture of the office when it's all good and ready."

"If what you have in mind for the office is the same ideal you have for your wardrobe, I would professionally advise you to not have McCoy visit you here."

"Mr. McCoy will just have to understand that I will customize my work space as I see fit. He's a district attorney, not an interior decorator. Either he will have to invest in a courier or call me to his office as opposed to visiting me in person. As far as the SVU detectives are concerned, I'm quite certain that I'll have to earn their trust. If I'm lucky enough to be here long enough, they might even consider offering me their friendship." Rafael said.

With a handshake that led to more hugs, Rafael and Nina stepped to the side so Casey could walk to the door. "Take care and work hard, Rafael. I'm sure you'll grow on them eventually. Perhaps I'll see the two of you at the party."

"Work hard, Casey. I'll have the party set up for the day when Megan Nelson enters the District Attorney's office as a full fledged prosecutor."

Nina and Rafael watched as Casey walked out of the office and on her way to the District Attorney's office. "One leaves while two arrive. Isn't that the way of it all?" Nina said as Rafael sat in an empty armchair. Joining him while sitting comfortably on his lap, Nina sighed as they sat in silence. Without warning, Rafael spoke quite suddenly.

"I hear that Fontana and Munch got into a partnership and opened up a new hotspot in town called 'The Blue Wall' some time ago. If we are charming enough, we might just be able to get ourselves a VIP balcony table with a view."

"Sounds like a blast." Nina said.

A smile spread over Rafael's face as Nina nestled herself into his embrace. "Should we make the call now or later?" Nina asked.

"Let's call them now. The sooner they finish, the sooner we can pick up where we left off." Rafael replied with a smirk. Playfully slapping his side, Nina laughed.

Ten minutes after Nina and Rafael left, the 'renovation guys' came in and began their work to redesign the office.

* * *

Nina couldn't believe what she saw when they returned to the office.

She didn't even know if it could be called an office anymore.

It looked like something from the mind of Tim Burton. Various different posters depicting tightrope walkers, magicians, clowns, lion tamers, tigers, elephants, bears and acrobats swinging with the greatest of ease caked the walls, making the room brighter than it usually was. Rafael's law degree hung with care on the wall did not become inconspicuous amidst the lavish artistry. An old-style cuckoo clock hung on the wall.

He also had an old fashioned Victoria turntable for vinyl records next to his iPod deck stereo system.

Rafael showed her the couch he asked for from his old place in Coney Island that converted into a fold-out bed, a mini-fridge stocked with several appetizers, snacks, soda and bottled water.

The standard desk and phone, along with computer remained in tact along with an HD TV with surround sound, VCR and Blu-Ray player. "The Blu-Ray player and High Definition TV are gifts from the DA's Investigations Unit." He said when she asked him about it. "Before you ask, yes, I do have cable TV; an added bonus from Connie."

Looking Nina in the eye, Rafael asked, "How does it feel to be given a second chance by being part of an elite squad like the Special Victims Unit?"

"How does it feel to be the first male ADA to serve for the NYPD's Special Victims Unit? We both are getting our second chances. Nobody thought we'd make it and here we stand. The Courtroom Carnie and Detective Beauty Queen; what a pair we make." Nina said.

"What a pair indeed!" Rafael exclaimed.

* * *

Leaving the building, Rafael found himself thinking something every time he saw Nina on his arm. He had to ask before it drove him mad.

"How is it that I got so lucky to find a woman like you who would notice a misfit like me? I mean, I must have done something right in my life to have met you."

"Actually, it's all the things you do that catches my attention, Rafael." Nina replied sincerely. "You don't have any of the deceit and arrogance most other lawyers would usually have. You're actually brave enough to say what you will to judges or to any superior officers, yet at the same time, you have respect for them to a degree."

"The honest ones have my respect. Of course, if there are any left these days, they are probably in hiding." Rafael said with a smile.

"You are unpretentious, courageous, eloquent, witty without being irritating and clever. The fact that we both have been cast out at one point or another kind of helped too. In a sense, I can relate to you as one outcast to another."

"It seems so." Rafael said as they walked down the sidewalk arm in arm together. "If we hurry, we just might make it there in time for that pizza pie." Nina said.

"Nina, I can tell that this is the start of something more than just a beautiful friendship."

Nina nodded. "This is the first day towards a bright new future for us, Rafael. It's our second chance. I'm already looking forward to it."

Together, arm in arm, Detective Nina Cassady and ADA Rafael Barbossa walked down the streets of Manhattan towards their impending future.

Perhaps, one day, it would be a future they could share together.

The End

* * *

A/n: I don't know about the actual celebration soiree. I don't know how that will work out, but I'll try to think something up. I have some idea for rewriting and revising season 10. Some elements will remain unchanged while others will be changed dramatically. I will also incorporate the other shows in one way or another, but not all at the same time.


End file.
